Patience
by Wildcat Wells
Summary: [By Kera C.] [Christy Miller Book Series] Katie muses about what has gone on in her life so far. (I named it for you, you didn't label a name.)


***

Katie looked at the wildflowers as the gentle breeze rustled through the meadow. This was it- her best friend's wedding day. Only a couple of hours ago Christy and Todd had said those sacred vows that binded them as husband and wife. Katie looked up again to watch the happy couple as they thanked the many guests for coming. A twinge of jealousy swept through Katie. Here she was, at a wedding, and once again, she was alone. _How is it that everyone else seems to have found their someone, and I get all the duds?_ Katie thought to herself. _Patience is a fruit of the spirit... _Katie sighed. Why did God always have to be right? 

"I don't want to be patient," Katie muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Katie looked to her left to see Rick staring at her. 

"Nothing," Katie replied hastily.

She didn't know why, but Rick made her nervous. Rick Doyle... she'd known him since before she could remember. You'd think she would be able to talk to the guy. But ever since Rick had asked her to go out with him, even though she knew it was only a joke, Katie didn't know how to act around him. _"Your hair is like a flock of goats... will you go out with me?"_ She could remember it clearly. She laughed to herself. Christy and Todd obviously weren't coming to talk any time soon so Katie decided to make small talk with Rick.

"How's the Dove's Nest?" Katie asked him casually. Rick was the manager of the small coffee shop that adjoined to a bookstore near the college she went to. The whole gang always went there to hang out. In fact, Todd had proposed to Christy at the Dove's Nest.

"Oh, business is great." Rick replied with disinterest. He was standing there watching a small child run around the field.

"You know Katie, that kid reminds me of you."

"Rick, why do you say that?"

"Because you are always running from place to place, full of energy.... not to mention you have a short attention span!"

"Hey!" Katie scowled at Rick but it didn't last very long. Rick was laughing and soon Katie was laughing too.

"Looks like we are missing out on all of the fun Killikina", Katie looked over to see Todd and Christy standing besides her and Rick. Todd kissed Christy's temple lightly as he wrapped his arms around his bride.

"Katie, Todd and I are about to leave. I just wanted to thank you for all of the help you have been today." Christy said as she looked at Katie. _She looks like she is glowing_, Katie thought to herself. Christy wore the biggest smile Katie had ever seen. Well, maybe not as big as the one Todd had on his grinning face. 

"Your welcome," Katie tried to hold back the tears, "I'm going to miss you so much Christy."

"Oh Katie I'm going to miss you too!" Christy looked like she was going to cry as well.

Not only was Christy leaving on a two-week long honeymoon, but when she returned she would be getting settled in the new apartment her and Todd would share. Katie felt like she was losing her best friend and her roommate way too fast.

"Okay girls, no crying... weddings are supposed to be happy remember?" Todd said. 

"Besides, you two are always getting into trouble. I think Rancho Corona is long over due on a break from this duo." Rick added teasingly. Katie wiped away the tears as Christy hugged her husband. Both girls were giggling. Katie was going to miss Christy a lot.

***

Several days later, Katie found herself cleaning tables at the Dove's Nest. Katie had gotten a part-time job at the coffee shop, but had been so involved in helping Christy plan her wedding, and finishing up her own semester in college, that she hadn't gotten to start working officially until after the wedding. She looked up as one of the other workers, Laurie, flipped the "open" sign over so that it said "closed." Katie liked working the last shift. It was always so peaceful at night.

"I'll see you next Tuesday," Katie said to Laurie as she took off her name tag.

"Have a great weekend girl," Laurie replied with a smile. It was a Friday night- a rainy Friday night. Katie walked out to her car, Baby Hummer, and climbed in. She waited a few minutes to make sure Laurie locked up safely and got to her own car okay before turning the key. Katie listened to the engine start, flipped on the headlights and windshield wipers, and pulled out. 

"_...wake the neighbors and get the word out, crank up the music climb a mountain and shout, this is life we've been given, made to be lived out, so lalalala live out loud!"_

"I love this song!" Katie said to herself (out loud) enthusiastically. She loved upbeat music and was always singing along in the car. Within the next couple of seconds Katie was singing along. In fact, Katie sang all the way back to her apartment. Katie's good mood lasted until she got to her door and found it unlocked, and slightly opened.


End file.
